


«Beep, beep»

by Sevie



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevie/pseuds/Sevie
Summary: Richie Tozier no quería flotar, y esa vez no era culpa de un payaso asesino con un baile más bien patético, ni tampoco de sus cientos de globos rojos que parecían salir de la nada – en serio, ¿de dónde los sacaba? ¿Ser un ente maligno te daba acceso a todas las putas tiendas de regalo? ¿Tenía un descuento?No, esa vez Richie Tozier no estaba siendo amenazado, pero sentía un miedo que ni siquiera Pennywise le había sabido provocar: estaba enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos y quedarse mirando la sonrisa de Eddie Kaspbrak le hacía sentirse ligero... Y terriblemente asustado.Por suerte, su secreto nunca iba a salir a la luz.





	«Beep, beep»

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez con esta pareja, y también mi primer trabajo subido aquí aunque no sea realmente el primer fic que escribo. 
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto está escrito para mi mejor amigo, la persona que más me importa en este mundo y que me ha demostrado que siempre puedo confiar en él. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Damien!
> 
> Al resto de personitas que me vais a leer, espero que os guste lo suficiente para dejar un comentario <3

—_Beep, beep _—Le interrumpió Eddie en cuanto comenzó a bromear de nuevo acerca de lo bien que follaba su madre. A pesar de su enfado, Richie soltó otro chascarrillo y siguió pedaleando hasta sacarle un buen trecho. 

No le hacía falta girarse para saber que la expresión de su compañero era de clara molestia, pero ¡él no tenía la culpa de que fuese tan fácil hacerle rabiar! Se tomaba demasiado en serio sus comentarios, como si él de verdad pensase eso y el más bajito no supiese distinguir los chistes de la realidad. 

Sin embargo, suponía que la verdad era mucho más difícil de adivinar aunque no se considerase nada bueno escondiendo su pequeño secreto a ojos de los demás. Le parecía muy obvia la manera en la que su mirada se paseaba por el cuerpo ajeno analizando cada pequeño gesto, cada movimiento. 

Sabía leer a su amigo como nadie lo hacía, en los aspectos positivos y los negativos. Joder, ¡muchas veces se había quedado empanado pensando en sus cosas hasta que el otro se había dado cuenta! Había escondido su vergüenza en otra burla hacia él o el peso de su progenitora y había cambiado de tema. Quizá por eso muchas veces tenía la costumbre de soltar ese tipo de cosas hirientes, sin pensar. 

No le gustaba la sensación que le hacía experimentar; le revolvía el estómago y hacía que su corazón fuese a mil por hora. Otras veces, le hacía sentirse ligero, casi como si pudiese _flotar_. 

Richie Tozier no quería flotar, aunque esa vez la razón no fuese un payaso asesino con un baile más bien patético, ni tampoco sus cientos de globos rojos que parecían salir de la nada – en serio, ¿de dónde los sacaba? ¿Ser un ente maligno te daba acceso a todas las putas tiendas de regalo? ¿Tenía un descuento? 

No le gustaba el escalofrío que sentía cuando la sonrisa de Eddie Kaspbrak, casi tan brillante como su presencia, le golpeaba en la cara con más fuerza que cualquiera de los puñetazos que Henry Bowers alguna vez le había propinado; con un efecto muy diferente, pero igualmente desagradable. 

Tal vez estaba demasiado asustado para admitir que esas emociones le daban incluso más miedo que el propio Pennywise. Después de todo, lo más seguro es que ese monstruo estuviese ya en otra dimensión siendo devorado por el equivalente macabro de los gusanos en los cadáveres. Al menos, eso esperaba. Aquel ser era un problema que ya había pasado, un motivo menos por el que preocupase. Sí, habían prometido volver si él también lo hacía, pero esperaba que el cabrón no se atreviese a volver a joderles la vida ni a él, ni a sus amigos. Suficiente acojonado había estado ya para toda su vida; no necesitaba un segundo verano lleno de desgracias, por muchos años que quedasen. 

Ni siquiera quería pensar en el futuro todavía, le parecía demasiado lejano; en esos instantes solamente quería centrarse en la carretera y Eddie a su lado con su propia bici, dándole a los pedales lo más rápido que podía para poder alcanzarle. 

No eran pocas las veces en las que se preguntaba por qué no podía haberse fijado en una muchacha, como Ben y Bill claramente habían hecho con Beverly. No era que no le gustasen, pero cualquier otra persona quedaba eclipsada cuando estaba en la presencia de su compañero. 

Se preguntaba cuál sería la opinión del otro si alguna vez se llegase a enterar de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. En aquel pueblo, esas cosas no estaban demasiado bien vistas y él mismo se despreciaba muchas veces por no ser capaz de cambiarlo; por no sentirse normal. No conocía a nadie que tuviese ese tipo de pensamientos rondando por su mente, todo el mundo que conocía seguía la norma. Hombre y mujer, así debía ser. Así le habían enseñado, aunque su corazón intentase rebelarse en contra de esas reglas que nadie había escrito y, a la vez, la mayoría parecía respetar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él ese pringado que se había enamorado de un chico? Aquello estaba mal, y lo que más rabia le daba es que no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que Eddie le dirigía una mirada amable, su pecho se inundaba con una calidez que le hacía arder por dentro. Otras veces, el despistado muchacho cogía su mano en situaciones esporádicas, y ese simple gesto amistoso le hacía querer olvidar por un segundo todo lo incorrecto de amar a la persona equivocada. 

A pesar de querer, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Prefería mantener la farsa antes que perderle por completo. Algo, por mínimo que fuese, era mejor que nada. No sabía qué cara pondría el resto de perdedores si se enterasen de que tenía esos sucios deseos, mucho menos si sabían que el objeto de su aprecio no era ni más ni menos que la persona del grupo a la que más molestaba. 

¿Cuáles serían sus reacciones si descubrían que, detrás de esa fachada de adolescente salido e incluso grosero, se escondía un marica cursi y reprimido? No tenía intención de saberlo; ni tampoco de que su amistad terminase por eso pese a que había sobrevivido hasta al ataque de una bestia come-niños. ¡Qué ridículo era lo acojonado que estaba! 

—¡Richie! —Escuchó que le llamaba la misma razón de sus comederos de cabeza. El susodicho se paró en seco, dándose cuenta de que se había pasado de largo y dio la vuelta lentamente. —¿En qué estabas pensando? Parecías en otro mundo —Comentó intentando ocultar el tono preocupado de su voz. 

Se quedó un momento dubitativo, como si de verdad pudiese permitirse el lujo de sopesar la oportunidad de decírselo. Hizo una falsa mueca de intranquilidad que hizo que su amigo se acercase, esa vez sin intentar fingir que no tenía interés en saber qué le pasaba. 

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó en voz baja, como si tuviese miedo de hacerle sentir peor con su simple presencia. 

El chaval de las gafas suspiró con pesadez, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se aproximase más. Eddie dio un par de pasos más hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de él, con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación en sus tristes ojos marrones. 

Casi se sintió mal por su siguiente comentario. _Casi._

—¡Creo que he dejado embarazada a tu madre! 

Lo siguiente que hizo el otro fue empujarle con su brazo bueno, mientras que de su boca salían las palabras que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar: 

—_Beep, beep, _Richie. _¡Beep, beep!_

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal la experiencia? Los comentarios con críticas constructivas serán bien recibidos, siempre se puede aprender en esta vida y estoy dispuesto a escuchar cómo puedo mejorar en mi escritura. También me interesa saber qué os ha parecido.
> 
> Es probable que suba el punto de vista de Eddie, el cual anunciaré por mi Twitter: www.twitter.com/SevieKinney. ¡Os recomiendo seguirme para estar al tanto de todo lo que voy maquinando!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a quienes habéis llegado hasta aquí! ¡Tenéis toda mi gratitud!


End file.
